


The First Game

by Obsessive_Reader7



Category: The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Magic, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_Reader7/pseuds/Obsessive_Reader7
Summary: The MC's (Eliana) first Thief game, from Shreya's point of view.
Relationships: Shreya Mistry/Main Character (The Elementalists)
Kudos: 3





	The First Game

Shreya watched Eliana jump into the air and vanish in a flash of white light, before shaking her head and chuckling to herself.

“ _Well of she goes. Better get a move on if I’m gonna catch the game. After all It would be a huge waste to get her to the game on time and not see her compete.”_

Shreya lets out one last chuckle before she begins walking to the stadium. After she arrives Shreya quickly finds Zeph and Beckett in the stands a places herself in the empty seat they saved her.

“So I see you were a successful in your task.” Beckett comments. Motioning his head towards, Eliana who is standing next to Griffin in the huddle.

“Of course.” Shreya scoffs. “Failure is a word Mistry’s entertain.”

“Yeah, yeah. The mission was super successful, now can we focus Eliana is about to make her Dryxmar debut, I can’t wait to see what kinda mayhem she causes.” Zeph states rubbing his hands together giddily.

Beckett rolled his eyes and shook his head, while Shreya giggled in response to Zeph’s enthusiasm. She couldn’t help agreeing with him, she too was curious to see how Eliana would wield magick under pressure. 

The three friends focused on the field as the referee blew the whistle to signal the start of the second half. The field morphs as the terrain shifts and is replaced by a snowy landscape dotted with abandoned buildings. The team splits with Griffin and Ward engaging the opposing team, while Eliana and the Captain hold their current position. Snowballs begin to fly, as Griffin and Ward drive some members of the opposing team into the center.

Shreya watches in awe as Eliana closes her eyes for a moment, before she begins to glow, the light reflecting of the snow blinding the opposing players and allowing her to steal a flag.

“ _That was a pretty clever use of the terrain.”_ Shreya thinks smiling to herself.

The match continues on and the terrain shifts again as an opposing player in pursuing Eliana after eliminating Penderghast’s captain. The snow is replaced by sand, and thorny trees pop up around Eliana and her opponent. Shreya’s grip on the arm rest of her seat, tightens as the opposing player continues to chase Eliana, they loosen as she meets up with Ward, but Shreya’s nerves grow after the opponent begins to use her magick to hurl large boulders at both her an Ward.

“Come on Eliana, you’ve got to find a way to fight back.” Shreya grumbles under her breath.

Things quickly swing in the pairs favour, when Eliana use her magick to manipulate the tree roots, using them to catch and throw the boulders bag at her opponent.

“Aww yeah! Wicked counter Eliana!” Zeph cheers, next to Shreya.

She nods in agreement letting out a slow breath, before focusing on the match. Ward is eliminated after buying Eliana time get away. As she is retreating the field shifts for a third time replacing, the arid dessert with a grassy field dotted by trees. Eliana and Griffin meet-up and Shreya’s heartbeat picks up when they are almost immediately surrounded by the last three members of the opposing team.

Eliana and Griffin share a look and nod to each other before Griffin places his hands on ground, and causes and earthquake, giving Eliana an opening to use the Resin spell to steal the remaining opponents flags. After grabbing the flags, Eliana winks at Griffin before posing triumphantly holding the flags above her head. Shreya’s hear skips a beat and her cheeks flush as she stares in wonder at her roommate.

“ _Beautiful. She’s absolutely breathtaking.”_ Shreya thinks to herself as she takes in the posing Eliana. Her long blond hair is tied up in a ponytail, as the sun gleams off her chocolate-coloured skin.

“Awesome match right Shreya?” Zeph comments snapping Shreya out of her daze.

“Wha- Oh yeah it was pretty entertaining.” She answers.

“Mmm Hmmm.” Zeph hums mischievously. “I agree, Eliana does look pretty playing thief.”

“Wha... That’s... I didn’t say anything like that.” Shreya sputters.

Zeph chuckles as he rolls his eyes, before moving to get out of his seat. “Okay Shreya. I’m sure you were so impressed by her skill and not how amazing she looks in her thief uniform.”

Shreya silently fumed as she got to her feet, her face growing hot. despite her flustered state she could stop her gaze from returning to Eliana, nor her brain for admiring how the thief uniform perfectly accentuated her figure. 

“ _Well as annoying as he can be Zeph is right. She does look good in that unform.”_ She admitted to herself.

Soon she, Beckett and Zeph meet up with Eliana and Griffin.

“Did you see how Eliana got those flags at the end? And Griffin dodged two players at once! It was incredible” Zeph shouts excitedly.

Shreya rolls her eyes. “We were all there, Zeph. We all saw it… Though it was rather impressive.” She admits giving Eliana wink, her smile getting wider when she sees Eliana blush.

“Yes, yes, you’re all very skilled. Now can we get going.” Beckett presses.

“Beckett’s right. That potion isn’t going to brew itself.” Eliana points out.

As the 5 friends leave the arena, Shreya slides next to Eliana and bumps her shoulder.

“Congrats you were great to watch out there.”

“Thanks, I was a little nervous but I’m glad we got the win.” Eliana responds bashfully, rubbing the back of her head.

Shreya laughs as she walks ahead and spins to face Eliana. “Don’t worry I won’t say a word to anyone else now come on. We’ve got a potion to brew.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is the first of many (I hope) Fanfic's I'll be posting so I would appreciate as many critiques as humanly possible. Hope you enjoy


End file.
